Zootopia en peligro
by Eyiles Jack
Summary: Que pasaría si el primer caso resuelto por Nick y Judy, de los depredadores salvajes, solo fuese el principio de algo mucho peor, un destino cruel y oscuro le esperan a Zootopia y solo ellos dos pueden detenerlo. (JudyxNick).
La oscuridad invadía toda la ciudad mientras que la lluvia caía, Zootopia parecía calmada sin nadie alrededor solo el sonido de las gotas cayendo, hasta que miles de patrullas comenzaron a aparecer solo para destruir la tranquilidad, todas en dirección a una zona que parecía estar abandona que solo tenía escombros y casas deshabitadas, en una de todas la patrullas se encontraban una coneja junto con su compañero un zorro. Había pasado un año desde el primer caso resuelto por los oficiales Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, el primero de varios que resolvieron juntos, se volvieron tan bueno oficiales que era difícil salir a las calles sin que los otros animales los reconocieran y los alabaran con el nombre de los "Héroes de Zootopia" mostrándoles su total gratitud, pero ahora se encontraban en un caso de contrabando en mitad de la noche, que podía resultar muy peligroso.

-No entiendo porque nos tuvieron que despertar, estaba feliz y muy caliente en mi dulce cama, durmiendo-Se quejó Nick mientras se frotaba los ojos y soltaba y un enorme bostezo.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, este tipo de casos son los que más me gustan-Contesto muy emocionada Judy-Además agradece que tú puedas dormir caliente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el zorro sintiéndose un poco mal por su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Lo que trato de decir es que en el departamento donde yo vivo es tan frío como la ciudad tundra-Respondió la coneja.

-No me digas que después de un año todavía sigas viviendo en aquel sucio edificio que le llamas hogar-Dijo un poco sorprendido y con su típico acento burlón Nick.

-Sí, aún no tengo el dinero suficiente para mudarme y ese edificio me trae recuerdos-Dijo sintiéndose algo nostálgica al recordar el primer caso que la trajo hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra.

-Te refieres a la vez en la que me contaste que tus vecinos trajeron unas "amigas" a sus cuartos y que resulto que esas chicas eran unas…-Dijo Nick, antes de ser interrumpido, burlándose de la anécdota de Judy.

-No quiero que hablemos de eso ahora-Interrumpió sintiéndose muy apenada y avergonzada al recordar aquella anécdota, en ese momento ella agradeció por tener su pelaje ya que su cara estaba tan roja como jitomate.

-Je je je, según lo que me contaste sus quejidos se escuchaban fuertes-Seguía burlándose de su compañera.

Esa plática fue muy incómoda para la oficial conejo, pero no encontraba la manera de callar a su compañero, eso fue hasta que unos segundos después ella detuvo la patrulla de manera rápida y errática que hizo que el pobre zorro, desprevenido y sin cinturón de seguridad, chocara con la parte de enfrente del vehículo.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Judy después de ver que finalmente habían llegado al lugar viendo como su compañero se levantaba frotándose la cabeza-Lo lamento si te lastime-Dijo en su voz sarcástica y burlona la oficial Hopps mientras soltaba una que otra carcajada.

-Ja ja -Rió sarcásticamente Nick recuperándose del golpe-Coneja astuta.

-Zorro tonto-Respondió.

Después de esto los dos bajaron del vehículo y detrás de ellos los demás animales policías también lo hicieron, todos ellos equipados, algunos con dardos tranquilizantes y con otros con armas de fuego como pistolas o escopetas, por si la cosa se pusiera peor, todos preparados para cualquier situación, el lugar donde se encontraban parecía estar completamente deshabitado ya que era una casa destruida de solo 3 pisos de altura en una calle completamente fantasma.

-¿Por qué el jefe Bogo habrá enviado a tantos policías a este lugar olvidado? Incluso él está aquí-Se preguntaba la oficial Hopps en su mente.

-Muy bien, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos-Dijo el jefe Bogo después de que todos los policías del lugar se reunieran alrededor suyo-Todos los de mi izquierda cubrirán todas las salidas en caso de que escapen los criminales con la oficial Hopps, los mi lado derecho se quedaran aquí en caso de necesitar apoyo con el oficial Wilde, todos los demás me seguirán y entraremos al lugar.

-Si señor-Dijeron todos al unísono con excepción de Nick que se encontraba un poco intranquilo por como los había acomodado su jefe, era la primera vez que no estaría cerca de Judy y eso le preocupaba, a pesar de que ella había sido su compañera y amiga por un año, el empezaba a sentir algo más por ella que tan solo amistad, algo mucho más grande. Después de todo esto, todos los policías se comenzaron a movilizar para entrar al lugar supuestamente abandonado, pero antes de que todos entraran al lugar Nick detuvo a su compañera.

-Judy-Dijo Nick logrando atraer la atención de ella –Ten mucho cuidado.

-Gracias, la tendré-Respondió Judy al comentario de su amigo y segundos después continúo con su camino.

A pesar de ser su primera misión sin su compañero Judy logro concentrarse en el caso como si todo fuese normal, pero a pesar de todo esto era la primera vez que veía a Nick tan preocupado por ella, como si tuviera algún extraño presentimiento.

-Nick se veía muy preocupado, nunca lo había visto así, tal vez el este sintiendo lo mismo que yo siento hacia él-Pensaba Judy-Espera, concéntrate en el caso Judy, este no es el momento para sentimentalismo, además no creo que él sienta lo mismo y si lo hace lo nuestra nunca funcionaría, un zorro y una coneja no es una pareja que aceptarían, además hay más de una barrera que nos divide y nos impide unirnos, creo que será mejor olvidarme de eso-Pensaba con mucha tristeza y mientras esto pasaba una lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos, antes de que los demás vieran su tristeza ella logro limpiarse con su mano, o pata, la lagrima que comenzaba a caer por su rostro.

Los primeros policías guiados por el jefe Bogo, entraron lo más sigilosamente posible que pudieron a la casa abandona, al entrar pudieron observar a docenas de animales, la gran mayoría depredadores, moviéndose de un lado a otro muy apresurados metiendo dentro de varios camiones muchas cajas enormes.

-Tienen armas de fuego y tal parece que aunque llame a los demás nos superan en número-Dijo Bogo al ver la situación en la que se encontraban-Caballeros, si todo falla quiero que sepan que ha sido un placer y un gran honor trabajar con ustedes.

La situación parecía más complicada de lo que él pensaba, pero aun con estas condiciones él no se rendiría y si moría lo haría en el intento de proteger a la ciudad de Zootopia. Todos estaban preparados para iniciar el arresto con Judy con un equipo protegiendo las salidas y con Nick y otros policías como refuerzos en caso de necesitarlos, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el jefe Bogo diera una señal con su pata y todo su equipo entrara en acción.

-Quietos ahí, están bajo arresto por contrabando de drogas-Grito.

De inmediato todos, tanto policías como criminales empezaron a abrir fuego, por fortuna la gran parte del ellos tenían pistolas con balas en vez de tranquilizantes.

Afuera la oficial Judy estaba esperando junto con su equipo la huida de alguno de los criminales, hasta que se empezaron a oír los tiroteos, esto solo preocupo a la coneja y la desespero, fue tanta su desesperación que no pensó dos veces para correr dentro del edificio y ayudar a sus camaradas.

-Oficial Hopps espere-Grito uno de los policías que la acompañaban, pero desgraciadamente este fue ignorado mientras que Judy seguía con su camino.

-Pueden estar en severos problemas, hay que ayudarlos, llamen a los refuerzos y entremos -Grito otro oficial, el cuál era un lobo blanco, con su arma lista para ser usada.

La orden del aquel lobo fue cumplida y tan rápido como recibieron la orden fue como la enviaron a los demás policías que estaban esperando con paciencia. Segundos después de ser enviada la petición por refuerzos el primero en recibir aquel llamado fue Nick.

-Aquí el oficial Nick, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Pregunto por la radio del auto al recibir aquel mensaje.

-Necesitamos ayuda, estamos afuera del lugar y empezamos a escuchar tiros, la oficial Hopps entro pero no sabemos que es lo que sucede ahí, necesitamos apoyo de inmediato –Dijo el otro policía al otro lado de la línea del radio.

-Judy-Dijo Nick en voz baja y muy preocupado al escuchar que su amiga había entrado en una zona peligrosa-Todos, vamos de inmediato nos necesitan-Grito a todo su equipo mientras corría al lugar con todos detrás de él.

-Judy, por favor espero que estés bien-Pensó Nick mientras corría para asistir a todos los policías del lugar, junto con su equipo.

Dentro del edificio una batalla entre policías y criminales estaba sucediendo, el jefe Bogo disparaba mientras que después de esto se cubría detrás de una caja lo suficientemente grande para protegerlo de balas enemigas, pero lo que no sabía era que detrás de ellos en una plataforma alta se escondía un francotirador apuntando directo a la cabeza del jefe.

-Te veré en el infierno bastardo, jeje-Dijo el francotirador, el cuál era una hiena, mientras veía el rostro de su víctima antes de disparar y soltaba una horrible carcajada.

-No, el no ira a ninguna parte y menos tú-Dijo la oficial Hopps, que apareció detrás de él, mientras disparaba un dardo tranquilizante al asesino.

Después de que ella disparo a la piel de Hiena, esta hizo una especie de reflejo con el dedo que sostenía el gatillo y disparo al jefe Bogo, para su suerte este movió y la bala solo atravesó su brazo dejándolo herido.

-JEFE, ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto un policía que estaba al lado de él y corrió al ver la herida de su jefe.

-Si no te preocupes, estaré bien, tú ve y ayuda a los demás-Dijo con mucho dolor mientras apretaba la herida.

-De acuerdo, usted solo quédese aquí, llamare a la ambulancia después de esto-Dijo el policía para dejar solo a su jefe y ayudar a los demás.

-Por lo menos evite una horrible muerte-Se dijo para sí misma Judy a un lado del cuerpo que ella creía inconsciente -Bajare para ayudarlos.

Pero antes de poder bajar por una escalera de madera, ella pudo oír como alguien se levantaba y al voltear para ver de quién se trataba se llevó una enorme sorpresa y un gran susto al ver que la hiena se levantaba.

-Eso es imposible, el efecto debería de durar más, además la fórmula es tan fuerte como para hacer caer a un caballo adulto-Dijo muy impactada subiendo de nuevo a la plataforma.

-Je je je, si crees que un estúpido dardo puedes hacernos daño estas muy equivocada, je je je-Dijo la hiena entre carcajadas y con una sonrisa temible-Je je, ahora si me disculpas nuestro trabajo está hecho, je je-Después de esto la hiena salto de la plataforma y aterrizo sin ningún daño para después correr a la escaleras y subir al último piso.

-Alto ahí-Grito Judy aún boquiabierta por lo sucedido mientras bajaba con más cautela y perseguía al que parecía ser el líder de esta operación criminal.

Mientras corría detrás de la Hiena, ella tuvo que pasar por muchos obstáculos como saltar sobre caja, deslizarse debajo de algunas mesas, lo más difícil de todo fue esquivar la balas tanto de sus compañeros como el de los contrabandistas y finalmente subir hasta el tejado en donde se encontraba el líder, el cual estaba en la orilla a un solo paso de caer al vacío.

Dentro del lugar varios policías lograban salir vivos mientras que otros solo salían con rasguños y perforaciones de balas en órganos no vitales y fáciles de curar, para suerte de ellos el equipo de Judy y el Nick entraron en escena para ayudar a sus camaradas heridos y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Jefe Bogo-Dijo Nick al ver a su oficial superior sangrando mientras este apretaba su brazo perforado-¿Está usted bien?

-Si solo fue una herida en el brazo, pero no te preocupes por mí, sube al tejado, Judy persiguió al criminal que trato de matarme y puede necesitar tu ayuda-Dijo el jefe muy seriamente.

-Está bien-Dijo Nick, pero antes de marcharse este saco su walkie talkie de su bolsa de pantalón-Aquí el oficial Nick, necesito ambulancias hay varios oficiales heridos.

-Entendido Nick, las enviare de inmediato a su posición-Dijo el único policía de la estación el cuál era un guepardo llamado Clawhauser, el cual estaba pasado de peso.

Al finalizar la llamada Nick se marchó para seguir a su compañera y mejor amiga. Mientras en el tejado, arriba de todo y en el exterior, Judy supo al instante lo que intentaba hacer aquella hiena a un paso de una muerte segura y la oscuridad de la noche, junto con la poca luz que había y las gotas de la fuerte lluvia solo le daban un toque más aterrador.

-Aléjate de la orilla en este momento o disparo-Demando Judy con su pistola de dardos apuntando al animal suicida.

-Ja ja ja, pobre e inepta coneja, si una de esas cosas no me hizo ni caerme, je je, ¿Crees que otro haría un cambio?-Pregunto entre carcajadas.

-Vale la pena intentarlo-Dijo Judy muy segura de sus palabras dispuesta a disparar.

-Hazlo lo que quieres, de igual manera nosotros ganamos, ja ja ja-Dijo la hiena haciendo dudar a Judy.

-A que te refieres a que ustedes, ¿Hay más contrabandistas en la ciudad?

-Ja ja ja, crees que esto solo se trata de contrabando, pues te equivocas, ja ja ja, créeme cuando te digo que esto es solo una pequeña parte de un plan más elaborado, un plan que empezó hace un año cuando tú y ese torpe zorro detuvieron a esa torpe oveja.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Acaso trabajabas con Bellwether?-Pregunto la oficial Judy iniciando con una especie de interrogatorio improvisado.

-Je je, más bien ella trabajaba para nosotros o de que otra forma se hubiera enterado de los efectos de la planta aulladora-Respondió con más carcajadas siniestras la hiena.

-Pero ella nos dijo que era líder de todo eso-Ahora Judy estaba muy confundida.

-Eso también era parte de nuestro plan, ya que era muy peligroso de que se enterarán tan temprano de nuestra existencia, así que nosotros solo le dimos la idea, pero ahora que casi todo está hecho solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sepan con quién se metieron, je je-Después de esto se acercó un poco más al vacío.

-Detente ahí-Dijo Judy al ver esto.

-Eres débil, te crees ruda en el interior pero la verdad es débil, tanto que ni siquiera tienes el valor de traer un arma de verdad, je je, quisiste ser policía pero ignorabas todos los terribles actos que tenías que hacer para mantener a esta estúpida y corrupta ciudad a salvo, je je, te diré algo, tiempos oscuros se acercan, en menos de lo que te esperas Zootopia dejare de ser lo que es ahora, je je, ya puedo ver el futuro que se acerca, habrá toque de queda, la calles serán imposibles de habitar, los criminales rondaran por todos los sitios, los policías serán cazados y asesinados uno a uno por los mismos criminales, la gente no podrá salir de la ciudad ni de sus distritos, los magnates y millonarias serán juzgados y condenados a muerte y tú no podrás hacer nada, disfruta a tu bella ciudad mientras esta siga cuerda, ja ja ja ja-En cada palabra dicha por el criminal había mucha locura y seriedad, como si fuese cierto este futuro siniestro y su maniaca risa logro lo que nadie pudo hacer, intimidar a Judy y hacerla sentir aterrorizada e insegura.

-¡JUDY!-Grito Nick al ver a su compañera perpleja y congelada del miedo que sentía y de inmediato corrió para estar a su lado.

-Je je, recuerda mis palabras-Estas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella hiena ya que después se tiró de espaldas al vacío.

-NO-Grito Judy corriendo para asomarse y esperar a ver que hubiese aterrizado a salvo como la última vez.

Pero desgraciadamente lo único que vio fue su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin ninguna señal de vida en él, al ver esto una enorme sensación de nauseas invadieron a la coneja y antes de devolver su cena ella se tapó la boca y retrocedió rápidamente. Nick no sabía qué hacer, lo único que hizo fue ver si estaba todo bien con el criminal a cargo de todo esto pero solo vio lo mismo que Judy, a diferencia de ella el retrocedió y fue a ver a su amiga.

-Tranquila, Judy todo está bien, el decidió hacer esto no pudiste hacer nada-Después de las palabras de su amigo, Judy trato de tranquilizarse pero aún tenía esa sensación de asco en su estómago.

En este punto Nick se puso a su altura y el abrazo para tratar de calmarla, lo cual funciono puesto que ella ya no sentía más asco, pero ahora una sensación de tristeza la ataco de inmediato debido a que este fue el primer animal que ella vio morir.

-Llévame a casa Nick, por favor-Dijo Judy llorando mientras recargaba su cabeza son el hombro del zorro…

 **Wazzup familia del fanfiction, he aquí Eyiles Jack con un nuevo fic de zootopia, una película que solo la he visto una vez hasta ahora pero ya me tiene enganchado, como sea, debido a que solo la he visto una vez no me acuerdo muy bien de todos los nombre de los personajes así que tuve que investigar por internet, se los digo por si me equivoco en algo, pero como sea, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic que lo subiré cuando pueda y si la apoyan, este inicio es como el prólogo o algo así, espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos.**


End file.
